Sorrow
by EdWarded
Summary: This is a sad story that came into my mind. Edward is to meet Bella in the city and Bella is injured. Set after Bella and Edward have their talk in the car and Bella tells him she knows he's a vampire. Pre New Moon. NOT THE MOVIES


Okay I know I haven't written anything in a long time but when the movies came out I was lost to the idea of adding to those horrible films. (though breaking dawn part one I actually really liked ;}) I'm not sure if I am going to continue writing, and I am sorry that this is the first thing I have given, but I promise you will be the first to know.

First of all I want to apologize for what I am about to do. My stories pick me and I am merely a messenger. If you hate this story it is understandable, but . . . it had to happen. There have been nights where I sit and I wonder if love is real or not and this is the most emotional thing I could think of expressing. I could actually feel it, so take in mind this hurt me to write as it might hurt you to read.

Gunfire . . .

It was such a pathetic sound. Ah, how it could strike fear in humans. Then you may ask why was my non-beating heart in a panic? It was true that a few months ago I might have never felt such worry, no, this wasn't just worry . . . it was so much more painful. All I could think about was 'what if'. What if it had been _her_? What if she was in that street? I took off almost too fast, to see the commotion. Please just let her be late. Please, please let her be at home and have forgotten that we were to meet on this darkened, rainy day.

The crowd was so thick with misery and panic, it was hard for me to even push my way through these fragile beings. I could hear the sound of all their adrenaline pulsing through their bodies as they ran opposite of me, away from any coming danger. The sounds of children crying and women weeping filled my ears, and as gentlemanly as I was I couldn't find it in my heart to stop and help them. I was only worried about one thing, one girl. I had to find her, but at the same time I wished, more than anything in the world, not to. But . . . I found her.

The scent hit me first, but I could taste no hunger from the beast inside me, he too was whimpering. I pushed now franticly through the crowd following the most beautiful, yet, horrid smell to ever exist. My entire body was shaking, I was not cold, and yet I could never be colder. Ah, her name chanted through my mind, but not for long, my thoughts went cold as I saw through the crowd.

There she was kneeling on the ground in front of a small weeping child. I could not see her face, as she was huddled over herself. I didn't think I just acted. In a flash I was at her side, but it seemed to me like I was moving in slow motion. The water from the rain pelted me as if telling me not to look and not to see.

"Bella! Bella, where are you hurt?" I spoke franticly over the panic.

"I'm fine, Edward," Bella huffed in a stern voice. I looked down at the weeping boy in her arms. This act was for him. Bella was too noble. When would she care about herself? When it was too late? A sheen sweat prickled across her brows. So much pain yet she refused to feel it.

A frail young mother stumbled in frantic furry from the massive mob. Her mind was screaming for the boy in my love's arms. How I hated this child. It was clear Bella had tried to save him by stepping in. When will she learn how fragile she is? If blood ran through my veins it would be running cold. "Zach? Zach!" The mother screamed in panic when she saw the blood covering the boy. He was crying, holding on to my Bella till he heard his mother's voice. The mother ran over and he jumped from Bella's arms to the young woman's. The boy's body no longer shadowed the wound from me.

A hole sunk in deep into the side of Bella's green sweater. Rage filled me as I thought of the man who did this, but I knew I had to save her before it was too late. I would find him later… and this time I would show no mercy to the scum. The mother was holding her son in a rocking motion whispering to Bella she was sorry. Bella tried to console this woman but she began to cough, sweet, retched liquid that splatted from her mouth. I growled at the woman to move away. It was her fault too. Bella wouldn't have been hurt if she were more attentive to that damn child.

"Bella hold on," I removed the jacket from my shoulders to press against the wound, ripping her sweater to better reach the shot. Where the hell was Carlisle? Why hadn't Alice warned me?

"Edward, it's cold," Bella complained as the crisp air touched her newly exposed skin. Was it just the air or had she lost too much blood. It certainly looked like she had as it mixed with the water around her.

"I know, Bella, I'm sorry," I was apologizing for so much more. I should have prevented this. I promised to protect her yet I let the very thing that could give me nightmares come alive. Oh what joy I would have if I could sleep, then soon I would wake up from this nightmare.

Where the _HELL_ was Carlisle? The phone in my pocket vibrated beckoning me. I reached for it swiftly.

"Edward," Alice's chiming voice came though the phone causing her silk like voice to be grated by the static.

"Alice, where the hell are you?" I growled a rumble forming deep in my chest. Hell…_hell_, yes this was hell. If I could cry I would. I looked at Bella's shallow breaths and focused on how her brown innocent eyes still looked at me, and her heart still beat. What a beautiful sound it made, and I would not let if fade.

"Carlisle should be there in seconds; Emmett and I are tracking the man who did this. We won't let him get away, Edward." I hung up the phone not answering her. This would be for nothing if Bella died. This existence would be nothing. Has God not tortured me enough? I wanted to scream, and dig my claws into the street, but I had to stay calm for my Bella.

Bella's heart stumbled. Ice stabbed my chest as I heard the sound. No, no… no Bella stay with me, don't give up on me yet. "Bella," Her name came my lips strangled. I looked at her pale white face. It was almost as white as… no it wouldn't come to that. She could _live_; I won't have to condemn her. The image from Alice that haunted me was driving deep in my mind the red eyes taunting me. Then she smiled. Smiled? No that can't be right she must be in pain. I could see the pain in her deep eyes… so _why_?

"You are so beautiful," she reached up with bloody fingers to touch my cheek, a smile still on he blood stained lips. Panic reached deep inside me. She was _smiling_? Something had to be wrong. The hot liquid, that would normally have driven me to hunger, warmed my cheek and chilled my heart.

"Edward," Carlisle's urgent, yet calm, medic voice came from behind me. He appeared from the circle around us. His thoughts showed me the scene. My face, in such despair it could not be spoken, dripped with blood that covered my shirt. I held a red stained cloth to a frail dying girl… no, she won't die. I can't allow that. Watered down blood stretched away from her, taking her life with it. I wanted to cup the water to save it. I needed to save her. That cursed liquid was everywhere.

Carlisle took not time rushing over with his bag.

"Bella, I need you to stay with me if you can, okay?" Carlisle kneeled next to her getting ready to work. _That is a lot of blood, but not too much_. He then turned to me after Bella had nodded in agreement to him.

"_Edward, has the bleeding slowed_?" Carlisle thought quickly. I lifted the jacket for less than a second, not pulling it enough to detach.

"It has stopped," I answered with a small surge of relief. Bullet wounds cause more internal damage than can be predicted, I remembered from my studies. She needed a hospital, it wasn't enough that Carlisle was here. Bella needs morphine and the proper equipment.

"Carlisle…thanks for coming," Bella's sweet voice was barely over a whisper.

"Shh, Bella, please don't talk," Bella please keep talking; let me know you're alive. I said removing the jacket from her side. She winced as her dried blood pulled in protest. Her little heart shuddered in pain.

"Edward her wound needs to be chilled," Carlisle looked in his bag for some gauze and wraps. "Use your hands to gently apply some pressure." Then Carlisle seemed to remember that Bella's blood would be on my hands, and if it was, her life could be on my hands too. "If you can," he added softly, trying not to show any shame in me. The idea that this sweet smell could once entice me seemed lurid.

I placed my shaking hands on her a gently as I could, her skin seemed so cold…so, so cold. She winced as my fluttering hands came in contact; it was then I noticed not all the water on her skin was rain. My poor Bella was crying. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." I cried tearlessly. I could feel how weak she was becoming. Carlisle pushed me aside to wrap her tightly. She cried out as he moved her and I reached out to her wanting to take her pain and make it my own.

"Ed-ward," she whispered sweetly to me.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Can you do something for me?" She whispered in her broken voice.

"Anything," I moved closer to her and stroked her cheek gently with my thumb; this stained her ivory skin with the blood lingering on my hands. I would so anything to stop this, almost anything. I waited hoping I could answer her request.

"Kiss me."

I sobbed out and nodded. She was so pure. Why did this happen to her? I placed my hands on either side of her face and stroked her lip gently with my thumb rubbing all the blood away. Her lips were cool against mine. As our lips touched I felt the fire we had always kept hidden. The love I felt for her that had been so clear now burned deeply inside me. I was warmed by her cold frame. I knew I would love her forever. I would forever endure the fire that burned my thirst if it meant I could stay by her.

"Bella," I sighed as I pulled away from her. "I love you," I was crying desperately, "so please, please don't leave me." Keep that heart beating.

"I love you," she cut off before she could finish.

"Bella…? _Bella_," I screamed in agony, god please. I could hear people around us crying and pitying, but I refused to hear them. I was screaming for her to stay with me as I gathered her in my arms. In the distance I could hear the sirens racing to find us.

(If shes dies is down here)

Okay so I don't want to end it and it is up to you whether she lives or dies. It changed with my mood so I decided it might with others too.


End file.
